


The reactions

by LucidNightLife



Series: {Quackity is a lil' bit of a nuisance} [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Pet Names, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidNightLife/pseuds/LucidNightLife
Summary: This is the characters reacting to the incident with Schlatt!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: {Quackity is a lil' bit of a nuisance} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197869
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Order help?

Sooo I need a lil help with order! Characters are in the tags, lmk in the comments what order you want to see their reactions in! But, no matter what, Quackity's will be last!


	2. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Phil's up first! This one is probably the most sweet of them.

Phil had been watching Schlatt in mild concern since the other returned. Seeing the first hand disappear of screen had him frowning a bit, and speaking up.  
"You good?"  
When Shlatt's excuse of a reply came, he decided not to press any further- Clearly, Schlatt was under the assumption his camera was off as usual.  
When the second one joined it, he nearly spoke up again, but opted not to. He was sure Schlatt would speak up if he wasn't feeling well or something.

With a small hum, he did his best to focus on the game, still watching the other out of the corner of his eye.

When the other lost control, Phil's expression turned back to a mix of concern and empathy, about to question further when he noticed... just how much Schlatt was enjoying this.  
Hm.  
Of all of them, he'd have never thought Schlatt to be the one to be into this. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if this was intentional or not. Surely not, with how irritated he seemed when he came back...  
Once Schlatt got back from cleaning up and getting changed, Phil shot him a dm.  
[Hey. You good? You were holdin' that for a while. Wouldn't want you to get an infection...]  
Schlatt's response of [Yeah, I'm fine.] came quickly, easing Phil's worries just enough for him to turn his attention back to the game.


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's chapter! He's a good friend.

Charlie hadn't really noticed Schlatt's issue at first, hardly paying attention to the video call in favor of fucking around and making jokes.

But he couldn't keep his attention away when Schlatt started making those tiny sounds of desperation, frowning slightly before his eyes go wide upon realizing just what was wrong with his friend.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as Schlatt's bladder gave, drinking in every little sound the other made.

And then when Schlatt started in masturbating after- Fuck, that was hot.

It took all of his willpower to keep his own hand out of his pants as he watched Schlatt cum, lightly biting his own bottom lip.

He dipped from the call shortly after, sending Schlatt a quick message of [I hope you plan on doing that again, that was really hot.] before settling back to take care of his own issue.


	4. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is. Well. ;)

Techno had kept his eyes on Schlatt the second the other started drinking, and he'd known from just the first tiny bit of squirming.

He'd seen Schlatt do this before. Little shows from before he was with Quackity. Watching him squirm and whine and fight to hold it was always so fuckn' hot.

He had his hand slipped discreetly down his pants at the first leak, watching Schlatt's every move now.

Biting back low groans and moans as he stroked himself carefully, silently hoping his mic didn't pick any of it up.

He picked up the pace slightly as he watched Schlatt lose control, gently running his thumb across his slit.

He had to bite back a deep, low moan as he came right before Schlatt did, barely pulling himself out of his tight pants intime.

He sent a message to Schlatt later that night.

[Thanks for the show. Haven't seen you do that in forever...]


	5. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is also a good friend, but in a different way.

Wilbur... As his ex, he'd known full well about what Schlatt was into.

It had never been much his thing, but... He'd been interested in finding out just what Quackity thought of this. God knows that guy was into some weirder shit.

So, when he first noticed Schlatt starting to squirm, he smirked just a lil', fullscreened the other's cam, and started silently recording.

He watched in mild disinterest, leaning back with his hands between his head, and unreacting until Schlatt's hands went to his horns.

He'd always loved playing with those horns, with how sensitive they were... He couldn't help but bite his lip, hearing how Schlatt moaned from just the slightest touch.

Still, he kept control of himself, and paid close attention. As soon as Schlatt was done, he stopped recording and put the cam back to normal.

He gave a small hum as he sent the vid to Quackity, settling back into playing as he waited for the other's response.

He couldn't help but chuckle when it finally came, a simple message of [Oh fuck. Ty for that.] before the other's status switched to offline.


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not the most interesting, ye have been warned.

Sam often forgot they had video on, if he was being completely honest.

There had been a few too many times he'd nearly started doing something... Less than appropriate before he remembered, and ended call.

So when Schlatt first started squirming, he hadn't noticed at all.

Nor had he noticed when things got worse, when Schlatt's hands disappeared off-screen.

Nor had he noticed when the other started leaking, whining and squirming.

No, he only noticed when Schlatt lost control, and even then only because of how vocal the other was about it.

Eyes finally came to where the cams were, and he gave a small frown, eyes filling with concern when he saw just how much there was.

He was quick to look away again when Schlatt started in with showing just how much he'd enjoyed that however, face flushing slightly.

He'd sent Schlatt a quick message of [Uh, vid's still on.]

He wasn't much surprised when Schlatt didn't respond.


	7. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret is concern, but also ;)

Eret, on the other hand, noticed everything.

He always picked up on just how much Schlatt ate and drank, and frequently expressed concerns for the other's health, though Schlatt continually brushed him off, insisting he would be fine- but fuck, how can a guy eat a full block of cheese and stay healthy?

Eret often pushed him to change his eating habits, insisting that this wasn't good for him, but Schlatt continually pushed back, only ever making him more and more worried for the other.

When he took notice of just how desperate the other was getting, he let his worries get the better of him, and shot a quick message of [Hey, I'm sure your pride ain't worth the pain if you get an infection. C'mon.], knowing Schlatt wouldn't be able to respond if he wanted to, but hoping the other would see it.

But his concern was quick to leave when Schlatt started masturbating, face flushing instead and eyes now locked firmly on the other, feeling his own pants growing uncomfortably tight as he watched the other.

Once Schlatt was done, he sent another message-

[Next time, leave call. There's usually children here.]

Decidedly ignoring that he just got hard from that.


	8. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy learns things about himself.
> 
> ... Are y'all ready for the Quackity chapter? :D

Fundy was perceptive. He'd noticed when Schlatt started squirming, but had kept quiet, not wanting to embarass the other.

When the first leak happened, it sent a jolt of something through the thin man, and he couldn't help but pause and watch, trying to figure out what it was.

Though the realization came quick, making him flush darker than ever.

Nononono. He was _not_ into this.

...Dammit.

He was into this. He was really into this, made evident by his cock now straining painfully against his pants from just Schlatt leaking.

Just a little embarassed, he turned off his own cam and muted himself, shifting his pants down and pulling his aching cock free, fullscreening Schlatt's cam as he started stroking himself.

He came just a little after Schlatt, panting and shaky, but at the same time interested.

He'd have to experiment more with this later...


	9. Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be a whole lotta smut... And then some soft.

Quackity had watched the video almost as soon as it sent, and it had his attention from the start, seeing Schlatt so desperate.

He couldn't stop watching, even as his cock twitched and hardened, every little sound his boyfriend made sending a jolt of arousal through him.

By the time he was done watching and had gotten out of the bath to dry himself off a bit, Schlatt was done cleaning up and had changed into some clean clothes.

Not that they would be staying on.

As for himself, Quackity simply hauled on a pair of loose sweatpants, walking silently to the other's room.

A smirk appeared as he came closer, unnoticed until his arms wrapped around Schlatt's shoulders, head dipping down to kiss at his neck, immediately earning the smaller male a soft groan.

Schlatt gave a small hum as he tipped his head to give the other better access, eyes fluttering closed as Quackity bit down carefully, leaving marks across his pale neck while thin fingers came to slip up under his shirt, exploring carefully.

At least this time he remembered to end call, just in time before Quackity hauled him over to the bed, gently pushing him down onto it on his back.

Not a word was spoken between the two as Quackity worked the other's shirt off, fingers ghosting across his torso. No doubt Schlatt could see how hard he was...

Finally, he broke the silence. "Y'know, baby, Wilbur sent me a very interesting video earlier."

Schlatt's face flushed immeditaly. He had a... pretty good idea of what the video was of. "I uh, take it you enjoyed it then?"

Quackity simply gives a small hum in response as he finally moves to slip both their pants off, reaching over into the drawer of their nightstand for the lube, tossing it to Schlatt, giving a look that screamed 'You know what to do~'

And so he did, smirking as he spread his legs wider for the other to see, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his own fingers before carefully working one into himself with a low groan.

He seemed pleased by how much Quackity seemed to be enjoying watching him do this, lazily stroking himself while he waited for Schlatt to finish prepping himself.

3 fingers and a bit of impatience later, and Quackity was now lubing up his cock, leaning in to kiss Schlatt as he pushed in slowly, pausing to let the other adjust once he was fully in.

Once he was given the okay to move, he started a slow pace, thrusting deep but not fast, grinning as Schlatt whined and begged for more.

He let this continue on for a while, before finally suddenly pulling out almost fully, before slamming back in, setting a harsher, and much faster pace.

The new pace had Schlatt moaning beautifully for him, grabbing at the sheets.

One direct hit to his prostate nearly made him scream, causing Quackity to shift to keep hitting it, watching his sweet ram devolve into a moaning mess beneath him.

It wasn't long like this before Schlatt came with a lewd, loud moan, head tipping back and eyes rolling back slightly from the pleasure.

Quackity couldn't help but groan as he felt the other clench around him, still fucking into him, chasing his own release even as Schlatt started to whine and sob with overstimulation.

He came not long after, pulling out and stroking himself to completion over the other's ass, making Schlatt whine.

A small moment to catch his breath before he went to get a cloth to clean them both up, smiling as he was pulled down by a very sleepy and cuddly Schlatt once he was done.

Cloth abandoned on the desk for now, he settled into cuddling up to his boyfriend, pulling the covers up over them, giving a small kiss on the other's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
